


we know who our enemies are

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, they/them pronouns for keeg bovo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: To make this statement—-Oh.To — to make this —- to do this indubitably unforgivable act —- they will have to touch him, will be required to place the energy of their hands upon his skin (which is just as kind as his uncharred flesh) & spread the bandages over his body. Protection, a barrier separating his true existence from the rest of the world. Radiation. Suffering.(When Larry lets Keeg out at the end of episode 2, he's not wearing his bandages. However, when he wakes up in episode 3, he's fully bandaged, which means Keeg had to bandage and dress him.)
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	we know who our enemies are

**Author's Note:**

> More than likely a continuity error but I'm me.

_ WE NEED SOME GROUND RULES. _

It takes Keeg quite a while to parse the words; in one aspect of the situation, the desire for communication buried inside of Keeg is now in bloom, flowing from Larry’s mouth and hands like his mouth and hands are open wounds - they are always wounds in his eyes, wound-weapons, and his eyes do not see reality’s beauty. The reality: this is what Keeg  _ wanted.  _ This is Keeg’s ultimate yearning for progress manifesting itself.

It feels wrong. It doesn’t feel right. This is not how Keeg pictured it.

They pictured it, in the past, sort of like this: Larry opening himself up to them, teeth no longer bared, accepting submission,  _ embracing  _ submission. Larry has talked to them before, but: vitriol, an exhausting hatred. They pictured it like another merging, two minds synchronizing and clicking in unison. The abhorrence melting away, transmuting itself into love. 

They’re tired.

He isn’t doing it for the correct reason.

Keeg knows that Larry is a good person; they have seen everything, every bad thing that Larry has ever done, every horrible thought Larry has ever had, every contemplated action. He regrets it all, drowns in his regret, carries himself in it like quicksand. 

He is good. He is virtuous. Regret equals hope. Regret equals soul purity. Not a purity that comes inherently, but a purity that is achieved through hard work—-and if Larry will not do the work on his own, they must spark it themselves.

This requires a statement.

They understand immediately—-something prominent, and downstairs there rests a ceiling rafter, and perhaps if they show him what it is like to be Keeg Bovo —  _ to float, to be raised, and yet trapped, trembling, hopeful —-  _ he will understand.

If he is capable of removing himself from his own mind.

The dilemma lies in his radioactive nature. To make this statement—-

Oh.

To — to make this —- to do this indubitably unforgivable act —- they will have to  _ touch  _ him, will be required to place the energy of their hands upon his skin (which is just as kind as his uncharred flesh) & spread the bandages over his body. Protection, a barrier separating his true existence from the rest of the world. Radiation. Suffering. 

The truth of Larry Trainor’s appearance like a secret between the two of them, a secret kept locked inside of their mind, a cherished secret—- _ no one else can do this, no one else can touch him, no one else can view him in this state of vulnerability.  _ No one else can twist the bandages over his bones. It feels wrong, almost, as Keeg grasps at a roll of them, but they have never cared much for human concepts of  _ right and wrong & good and bad & what it is like to touch the skin of a man that hates you.  _ It feels wrong, still, to see him in such a manner. But Larry offered this — he allowed Keeg to see him in this state. In his mind: the word  _ release,  _ like a trigger.

They start with his fingers. 

Keeg works quickly. They try not to involve their mind in any kind of attachment; instead they wrap the bandage over each digit, followed by the palm, and then the wrist, arm, every strip of vulnerability covered and swallowed, and they do this without thinking, with a clear mind. 

Anything other than a clear mind will resemble a downfall. They might want true communication, and that is impossible.

They  _ have  _ to do this. Shoulder. If Larry is not pushed into acceptance, he will never find it. The next arm like a fragile bird wing. Larry is a fragile man in every way possible. First leg, second leg.

Perhaps the hope Keeg feels —- the desire for steady water, for a harmonious balance, for the concept of friendship  _ —- _ will never manifest. 

Torso. Pants. Undershirt, shirt, suspenders, boots, coat.

They refuse to let the hope die.

Keeg draps him over the rafter. High in the air, attached to the ceiling —-  _ floating.  _

**Author's Note:**

> please do not misconstrue my intentions with this keeg is just An Alien and xe really wants larry to treat them well thats all


End file.
